


indicate left; pass

by itachitachi



Series: 5-minute drabbles [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study, Silent Understandings, Snarky Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the three years she has worked as manager of the volleyball club, only one boy has ever failed to quiver in her presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indicate left; pass

In all the three years she has worked as manager of the volleyball club, only one boy has ever failed to quiver in her presence. In time, she grows to appreciate this quality of his, and occasionally tilts her head in acknowledgement when they meet eyes. Only if no one else is looking will he nod back.

He keeps track of the gaps when no one is looking, she notices. They're similar that way.

"Tsukishimaaa," Nishinoya and Tanaka wail, when they catch on to her occasional head tilts. "Kiyoko-san likes you! Teach us your secret!"

"The secret is to not be an idiot," is all Tsukishima ever says.

In the next distracted gap when everyone's eyes have tracked away, she sometimes smiles.


End file.
